


Give Me a Break - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 4: Enemies to Lovers

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, She did it, day 4 bitches, kcauweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: When Elena said ‘group vacation’, Caroline imagined relaxing spa trips and days on end in front of the pool with nights reserved for group dinners, but it became abundantly clear that for everyone but her and the devil himself, it was a couples vacation.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Give Me a Break - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 4: Enemies to Lovers

When Elena said ‘group vacation’, Caroline imagined  _ relaxing _ spa trips and  _ days _ on end in front of the pool with nights reserved for group dinners, but it became abundantly clear that for everyone but her and the devil himself, it was a couples vacation. The moment she thought they finally had time to hang as just the five girls, one by one, they would be whisked away by their boyfriends to have some ‘alone time’. Barf. What was worse was Rebekah inviting her jerk of a brother to tag along.

Caroline had the unfortunate experience of working alongside Klaus Mikaelson for an excruciatingly long year at the local coffee shop. He was nothing more than a self-centred  _ douchebag _ . She had made the mistake of falling for his deceitful charms the first time they met, and for the following months he took advantage of her obsessively clean tendencies by leaving old filters and coffee grinds over the counter. He may have been a well-travelled city boy, but he was obnoxious and had the nerve to ask her out after ditching clean-up to sketch in the back. Five years later and he was still the same egotistical dick with that flirty disposition, only this time Caroline refused to clean up after him.

She had woken up that morning to a text from the group's chat: ‘going on a couples island excursion for the day! Thought you guys would enjoy the downtime together! Love you!’. The feeling was not mutual. What did they think would happen? They would throw a sleepover and braid each other’s hair? Please. She had spent the better part of the vacation avoiding every one of his glances or his attempts at baiting her into a conversation. She wasn’t interested in being another notch in his belt that he so brashly bragged about to their co-workers.Today, she would be spending downtime  _ alone _ .

Caroline took her time getting ready, gorging on the food at breakfast, and picking out a book to read (five books on a one week vacation may have been overkill) before strolling down to the pool area. The hotel was practically a steal with the all-inclusive perks, free gym, and heavenly spa with the option of in-room massages. Her scenic route to the pool involved passing the outrageously stylised gym, a place she vowed she would step foot in at least once. Not today, though. She indulged herself in a little eye-candy when walking alongside the panels of glass looking in. A subconscious lip bite was had at the man removing himself from the treadmill. It had been...a while. Once he had turned around and shown her a devilish grin, however, her expression turned sour. Absolutely not. Her blonde waves swished as she turned to keep walking. Stupid Klaus and his unfairly toned muscles.

Klaus chuckled as he watched her previously hungry eyes narrow in upset. It almost enraged him the way she acted like a perfect cardboard cut-out, but god, it enthralled him the way her energy vibrated through a room. A spark of excitement lit within him the second his sister mentioned Caroline’s involvement in the vacation. The way she spoke to him on his first day at work, it was a breath of fresh air from the tip-toeing most people had done throughout his life. Granted, he would never admit such a fact, but her attractiveness could hardly compare to the way she took a ferocious approach to life. At work, he practically made a game of watching the way she ticked and couldn’t help himself from annoying her in between shift changes. Caroline Forbes was a woman who got what she wanted. It was no wonder she was listed as a top upcoming business owner in their state.

Klaus thought it best to take his time, let Caroline settle into her day before undoubtedly bothering her at the west corner of the pool; he had seen her direct the girls to the best spot on the first day. When he finally made his way to the pool, she was lounging back, book closed and aside on the small wooden table.

“Enjoying your book?” he inquired, brow raised as he approached her lounge chair.

Caroline took a moment to compute, but the roll of her eyes was not lost under her heart-shaped sunglasses. “I’m saving it for later. What do you want?”

“I thought that since we have been so senselessly abandoned by the others, it would be the perfect opportunity to go and explore some hidden beaches. Care to join me, love?”

She thanked her sunglasses for covering the enticed flicker of her eyes when he made the proposal. Join him in a remote, romantic location? “In your dreams,” she answered, the suspicion dripping from her voice.

“So you would prefer to waste your time with such a shallow activity as staring into a pool of sweaty holidaymakers over an interesting exploration filled hour with me? 

Caroline removed her sunglasses promptly, sitting up. “No, I would prefer that over being toyed with like every other woman you brag about to cover up the fact that the only people who can even tolerate your narcissism are related to you and even  _ they’re _ not so jazzed about you.”

His jaw clenched and the little angel on her shoulder told her  _ now you’ve gone and done it, Caroline _ . “I see. If you truly think that low of me, Caroline, then perhaps it is best we keep our distance for the rest of this week.”

With that, he stormed away and she couldn’t even recover from the icy feeling it left her with enough to attempt an acquittal. She winced at the sight of his tensed back and the gloomy proverbial cloud that followed him out of the resort.

As the sun set into the evening, what had generously provided her with a golden tan hid behind the increasingly dark clouds, which were pouring out the most rain she had ever seen. Caroline was hoping she could just ride out the remaining two days but the next group message was proving otherwise: ‘bad news! No boats are going back to the mainland tonight, lame, but we found the cutest hotel!’. Of course.

She sat in the comfy armchair as the thunder boomed outside of her window, her lips pursing in thought. She had definitely taken her insults a little too far. Honesty wasn’t always the best policy for her, not when it concerned Klaus.

He was nowhere to be seen when she grabbed dinner, but perhaps he had found something on the way. It  _ was _ pretty late. Oh god, what if something had happened to him? What would she tell Rebekah? ‘I insulted your brother’s whole existence and that’s the last I saw of him before he washed up on shore with a crushed windpipe’? 

A couple thwacks of her finger against her knee and she straightened up resolutely.

“Okay, play it cool,” she murmured, champagne bottle in hand. 

It took a couple paces along the hallway back and forth before she finally knocked on his door. It was awfully silent, something that did not help the horrifying images conjuring in her head.

“One second!”

Oh thank god, praise the lord, the buddha, Oprah, all of the above. She let a pent up breath expel from her mouth while her shoulders dropped.

“Can I help y—” Klaus’ cool demeanor reserved for strangers quickly transitioned to the unfairly charming one reserved for her. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Caroline?”

The sight of his abs peeking under his bathrobe threw her off, the words she had previously planned jumbling into what she would have only expected of a teenage Caroline. “Uh— well— the pool—”

“That? Petty squabble. I’m over it already.”

His nonchalance gained a flutter of her lashes in surprise. “Oh.” If she were honest, she was a little disappointed at the wasted opportunity to make up for her misdeeds. She swallowed any apprehension and continued, “In any case, I...overstepped.”

Klaus sighed, a small smile placed on his lips as he rested against the doorway. “I wasn’t exactly free of sin, love.”

“Well, you did say my sunbathing was shallow,” her voice was low and she rubbed her thumb against her arm.

“I meant before that,” he corrected, grin on show. “I was quite possibly the worst coworker one could ever have. Definitely not the kind you deserved.”

Caroline’s lips parted, but more as a precaution than any real attempt to speak. It was the first time he had left her speechless...for the right reasons.

In the midst of her shock, Klaus glanced at the bottle in her hands, grinning further. “I hope you had planned on sharing the champagne?”

Her head bobbed a few times before she managed a reply, “Y...es. Yes.” She wiggled the bottle a few times and smiled. “The others are stranded ‘cause of the storm, so it’s not like there’s anything else to do!”

“Please, come in.” He pulled back, holding the door for her to enter. He suppressed the enjoyment of her body swaying as she made her way past him.

“Wow… I’m impressed. You managed to keep your room clean.”

“Well, you know, my coworker was a stickler for cleanliness, sweetheart,” he hummed as he followed behind her, allowing the door to shut.

With the flick of her hair, she turned to give a mandatory eye roll. “I’m sure the cleaning lady did most of the work.”

“Guilty.” He raised his arms, happily accepting the familiar ribbing from their days at work.

She allowed a small laugh before her eyes widened at the sight of a gash on his forearm. “Oh my god! What happened?”

Klaus’ blank expression was followed by a bashful one, his head dipping. “Just a small accident on a couple of dastardly rocks.”

“Did you clean the wound? It could get infected,” she exclaimed, pushing the bottle of champagne into his chest before searching for the first aid kit.

“It’s fine,” he chuckled, setting the bottle onto the bed.

“No. Sit.”

Her demanding eyes willed him to sit and she did the same with the first aid kit in hand, quickly making work of the wound with the supplies inside. He straightened his lips at the sting but as he watched her tending to his injury, his eyes softened.

“Is first aid part of your business’ training process?”

Caroline glanced up at him. It was impossible not to feel a little twinge at his intense stare. “You keep tabs on me?”

He smirked, admiring the handy work of her tight bandaging. “Rebekah likes to talk.”

“Obviously,” she replied in a hearty laugh before testing the wrapping with a lift of his arm. “My mom’s a cop. Six-year old me was paranoid she’d get shot and...somehow thought I’d be expected to give first aid. I don’t know.”

“As far as thought processes go, I would say it was on the smarter end, but I should have expected that from you.”

She paused in her movement, meeting his eyes with her own. God, he really had to be such a charming son of a bitch.

“Just because you got me in your hotel room doesn’t mean I’m going to fall for your...one-liners!” Caroline was quick to warn, pointing her finger at him.

With a low laugh, Klaus replied, “I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.”


End file.
